1...2...3 Die!
On battle island an island made popular by underground fighting Ryu: C'mon if we don't hurry we'll miss it (Sits down in his seat) Baki: I still don't see how this fight is underground (looks around the hundreds of people waiting to watch the fight_ Ryu: Dont ask question you don't want the answer to now be quite there counting Annoucers: On the left side of the ring is our buffing titan god breaker! Breaker: Your going down ya little cub Kura: Oh would you shut up you big buffoon Announcer: And on the left side of the ring is our even titantic champion she's short she's small heck she's even a girl but she packs the punch she is Kura the lion! Crowd:(cheers insanely loud) Baki:Wait isn't a she just a little girl? Ryu:She's only one year younger than me Baki:That's my point...... Ryu:(Glares at him than turns backs to the ring) She's one of the best underground fighter and being mistaken as weak is what got her this far well that and her your amazing power! Baki:Ohh I see you like her don't you? (smirks) Ryu:Go to sleep (Sets Baki on fire then after a few minutes of him running around screaming absorbs the flame leaving him badly burn all over) as the marines say that's justice Announcer:1......2....3.....Die! Kura and Breaker:(rushes at each other) Breaker:(Attempts to punch Kura) Kura:(Runs up his arm then jumped and lands a powerful diving kick on breakers head then jumps back onto the ground) Breaker:You little bitch! Kura:As I see it your the bitch here (Runs up to him and punches him in the stomach too many times to cout then sends one last powerful punch which made him fly into a wall that was outside the ring) Announcer:And we have a winner! not much surprise who it was though right! Crowd:(Cheers much louder than before) The crowds begins to leave the statium as the match was ending Ryu:(walking to an exit) That was a good one dont you think Baki:I still cant think get over the fact that A little girl beat that huge Ryu:(Sees Kura and Breaker talking and then sees breaker point to the two of them) Wonder whats's that about? Kura:(Walks over to Ryu) ....Hey wanna fight? Ryu:S-s-s...... Baki:(Kicks Ryu in the leg) Ryu:Sure! Kura:Ok then come up here we still use the ring if it's only for a few minutes (Jumps onto the stage) Ryu:(jumps on after her) Im about to fight Kura Liono I better be as serious as I can be without hurting her Kura:(Charges at him and attempt to jaw him) Ryu:(dodges and walks backwards) Kura:(sends a furry of punches his way) Ryu:(dodges them all with ease while still walking backwards when he reached the end of the ring he catches her fist when she tries to punch him out of it) Ryu:(about to punch her in the face but stops himself) Kura:(headbutts him out of the right making him let go of her fist) What the hell was that! Ryu:What are you talking about Kura:Man I though you were actually strong but strong people dont hestiant to win now come on (jumps off the stage and walks to the exit) Baki:You guys going on a date or something? Kura:(blushes) it wont be a date if you come too....,. Baki:Eh The three sat at a table in a restarunt waiting for there food Kura:How long is it going to take to make some stupid food? Baki;(Whispers) Do you know what going on? Ryu:(Whispers) Not a damn clue but im about to eat with my hero so i'm not complaining Waiter:Here's your food gentleman and maiden (hands Baki and Kura a stake and Ryu a salad) Kura and Baki:(Stares at Ryu) Ryu:What I just like being healthy you meat junkies Kura and Baki:(laughs at him uncontrollablely) Baki:Yeah you vegetable junkie! Kura:(points to Ryu) Vegetable Killer! Baki:What's next are you gonna start eating vetgetable cake? Kura:Oh oh oh! I have a good one! Ryu:(sigh) Kura:Do ya hunt the vegetables yourselve! Ryu: That's it (raises hand) Waiter:(Walks to there table) yes sir? Ryu:I would like the biggest stake you have to offer Waiter:But that's the monstroisty Baki:The...monstroisty do you really have the power to slay the one that been hunting our village people for centuries? Ryu:(Elbows Baki) bring me that please Waiter:I highly suggest aganist that sir but we have one that might fit you it's the cupcake steak Kura:We all know that's the one you really want Ryu:But dont they say the customers always right? Waiter:Yes but- Ryu:Isn't the customer's always right! isn't he? Waiter:Yes sir (goes to the kitchen and brings back a gigantic steak that couldeasily be two times Ryu's size and sits it on the table) Kura:(Looks at it) Is that really eatable? Baki:Doesn't seem like...... Ryu:I...I'll just tell them to take it back Baki:EAT! Kura:EAT! Ryu:I hate you guys and I hope you two know that Kura:We don't really care now eat it ya junkie! Ryu:(stares at it then uses his knife to cut a part a off) here goes noting (puts it in his mouth and starts chewing) this is...good! Baki:Let me have a bit Kura:Me too! Ryu:(looks down at the empty plate and then over to kura and baki who was devastly overweight) what the hell happens to you guys Kura:Us your the fatie here Baki:What are you two talking about your both fat Ryu:It's from eating so much of that steak but it was so good Kura:Yea- (begins to vomit on the floor) Ryu:(looks in disgust and begins to vomit himself) Baki:Oh crap....(begins to vomit looking at the other two) Kura:(walks out of the restarunt with ryu and baki having regained her thin figure) In the end we were kicked out huh Ryu:Yeah... Baki:You cant blame them we kinda barfed on everything Ryu:Yeah... Kura:Yeah... Ryu:(Exchanges looks with the other and they all begin to laugh) Kura:(wipes a tear from her face) Baki:What's wrong Kura:It just it's the first time I went out like...with friends you know Baki:(Puts his hand on her head) We're friends you know Kura:Yeah....anyway I kinda forgot something at home can you guys come with me to look for it? Ryu:Sure Kura:(Walks through two high wooden walls) Ok I brought them you happy? Breaker:Im surely am Baki:Wha- (falls unconious as he starts to breath in purple gas) Ryu:Ba- (falls unconious after breathing it in as well) Kura:You know the deal where is he? Breaker:Oh that patheic father if yours? he's up there (points to a man dangling from the rooftop of the wooden house) Kura:dad! Breaker:Calm down I'll give you to you after one little thing Kura:I got them two to you what more do you want you scumbag! Breaker:Hehe...you know I want....your head on a blatter (attempted to jaw the unexpectining Kura) Baki:(appeared infront Kura blocking breaker's attack with his sword) Kura:Baki? but you were Ryu:(Jumps back onto the ground holding Kura's father over his shoulders then lays him on the ground) Unconious right? Breaker:That stuff should have knocked you out cold!? Baki:Dont underestimate us you weakling Ryu:(appears behind Break and wrap his hand around him) I say you take his advice but it might be too late for that now burn for your devilous deeds! Breaker:(Is set on fire then falls unconious for the extreme pain) Ryu:(Puts the fire out leaving Breaker looking like black coal) that should teach you a thing or two Kura:(begins to cry) why are you guys still helping me I was about to turn you over for your bounty! Ryu:Didn't he tell you we were friends! Baki:Let's get going Ryu we'll lose the tide if we dont hurry Ryu:Ok oh and you might wanna take a look at that man im guess he was being beaten by breaker regularly (walks out of the gate with Baki) Kura:(Runs over to her father) Dad are you ok? Kura's Father: You shouldn't be here taking care of me Kura:What are you talking about Kura's Father:This is the wake up call I been wanting for you Kura:I wont leave you here like this Kura's Father:What are you talking about! (stands up keeping his unbearable pain hidden) im the legendary fighter Father Liono! Kura:Dad..... Kura's Father:(Puts his hand on Kura head) and you will always be my little cub but now is your time to live this horrible Island Ryu:(Walks onto the small plain ship) we need to a ship wright ya know Baki:Let's Water 7 later ok? Ryu:Sure but let's set sail (The ships begins to move as Baki starts to sheer) Kura:(Runs down the street chasing after the ship) Wait! Ryu:What's the problem and make it quick Kura:(still running after the ship) Are we still friends Ryu:What do you think dumbie Kura:Then...can I be apart of your crew and go out to the sea with you! Ryu:(Extends his hand out to Kura) Of course you dumbie Kura:(Grabs his hand) Ryu:(Pulls her onto the ship) Ryu:Ok then Let's get going! END Category:Stories Category:Goku259